1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a heat pump type hot water supply apparatus capable of storing heat of a refrigerant compressed by a compressor, and using the heat for a hot water supply.
2. Background
A heat pump is a cooling and heating apparatus that transfers a low-temperature heat source to a high temperature or that transfers a high-temperature heat source to a low temperature by using heat generation or condensation heat of a refrigerant.
The heat pump may include a compressor, an outdoor heat exchanger, an expansion device and an indoor heat exchanger. A heat pump type hot water supply apparatus may be used for a hot water supply by heating water with a refrigerant compressed by the compressor to minimize consumption of fossil fuel.
JP 2001-263857 A, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a cooling and heating hot water supply apparatus in which the refrigerant discharged from a compressor passes in sequence through a hot water supply heat exchanger, an outdoor heat exchanger, an expansion device, and an air-conditioning heat exchanger and is recovered to the compressor, or the refrigerant discharged from the compressor passes in sequence through the air-conditioning heat exchanger, an expansion device, and the outdoor heat exchanger, and is recovered to the compressor.
However, the cooling and heating hot water supply apparatus in the disadvantageous arrangement may be used for only hot water supply and air-conditioning, but it can not be more variously utilized.